San Fransisco is Known for its Steep Hills
by Hannah2
Summary: Something happens to Rory and she runs from Stars Hollow leaving her family, friends, and dreams behind her
1. Run

San Francisco is Known for its Steep Hills

**Author's Note: **This story will have a slash eventually, I just don't know between whom yet. I'm open to suggestions, actually I love them. So, just click that little button and review! This chapter is from Lorelai's point of view, then Rory's. Just so you know, at the beginning of this story Rory is still with Dean and Jess is one of her best friends. He doesn't judge her because he's had a rough past. Okay, on with the show.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, yada yada.

Chapter One 

            It was Friday, the day before Rory's eighteenth birthday and Lorelai couldn't believe it. Her baby was all grown up.

            She wondered if Rory would ever need her mom's help again. "What if she goes off to college and makes a new best friend and never tells me anything ever again. I'll turn into my mom and she'll only come over if she's forced and we'll eat bad food." Lorelai was starting to freak out and she ran outside to jump into her jeep and drive over to Luke's, but she couldn't because Rory had it.

            "Luke!! Coffee now!" Lorelai shouted, but after seeing the look on Luke's face she added on a "Please." She had run the whole way and was out of breath.

            "No Lorelai, I don't want you keeling over because of what I feed you," Luke said with a determined look on his face. He would win this argument, no matter what.

            "Rory's turning eighteen tomorrow. It just kicked in. She wont need me any more, and then my only friends will be you, Sukie, Jackson, Michel, and Kirk. My life will be pointless. In other words, coffee!" Lorelai said, making a big emphasis on the coffee part.  
            "Tomorrow I will be champion," Luke thought to himself while passing Lorelai her coffee. But today he would have to settle for the role of comforter. 

          " Aww, Lorelai, you know Rory will always be your best friend. You have absolutely nothing to worry about. She'll come home on weekends or whenever she can," he said to Lorelai, who was now breathing in a brown paper bag.

            Lorelai slowly started breathing normally. "Luke I'm already losing her. This morning I woke up and she had left me a note saying she had gone to the Hartford mall… WITHOUT ME! We always went together to make fun of those hideous clothes and pig out in the candy shops. But no, she'll be eighteen soon, and of course I can't come because…"

 Lorelai started rambling on so Luke walked to the back. Where was Jess? He was probably off shopping with Rory. Better not tell Lorelai.

*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

(Now Rory's point of view at the beginning of the morning)

She had to go before her Mom woke up. Lorelai would want to come but she couldn't. Jess was the only one who could come. She needed him for comfort. Rory was very anxious and was barely able to stay still. "Jess should be here by now," she thought.

            Just then, she heard a slight tap on her window. 

            "Finally!" Rory whispered while climbing out the window quietly. She had grabbed Lorelai's keys the night before and was starting up the car. "Where have you been?" she asked slightly annoyed.

            "Sorry. I needed to make sure Luke was sound asleep before I snuck out," he said.

            "What are we going all the way to Hartford for, and why can't your mom or Luke know?" he asked in a somewhat impatient tone.

            "I'll tell you over coffee," Rory replied pulling up into a Starbucks.

            (After they had gotten coffee and were sitting in two of those comfy chairs facing each other.)

"Okay, do you think you can tell me now?" Jess asked getting impatient.

            "Jess, this is difficult for me, so do you think you can calm down?" Rory asked a little hurt.

            " Oh sure. Sorry, I didn't know this was serious." He said, getting prepared for whatever she was going to say.

            "Breathe, Rory," she thought to herself, "its just Jess and he'll help you through this."

            " Okay well do you remember Tristan's welcome home party a few weeks ago?" Rory asked.

            "Yah. By the way how did that go? You haven't really talked to me since then," he asked.

            "Well…

**_Flashback:_**

            Rory walked into the party at the Dugrey's home. It was more of an estate. It was even bigger than her grandparent's house. There was bad music playing where the people were "dancing" and she really didn't feel like standing among a bunch of sweaty teenagers. 

Rory wakled down the hallway until she found a room with the door closed.  Something beckoned to her, so she turned the doorknob. It was open. Rory walked inside a beautiful room with the walls lined with enorous wood bookshelves built into the walls. They were covered with books.

_            "Wow," Rory whispered to herself staring at a ceiling painted like the Sistine Chapel._

_            "This is my favorite room too. I used to spend all my time in here," a familiar voice said. _

_            Rory spun around to find Tristan standing there. He was enjoying watching her shocked face. He wasn't smirking though; he was smiling a real smile, one that not many people got to see._

_            Rory ran over to him and jumped into his arms. _

_            "Oh my god, it's actually you," she said stroking his face. " I missed you so much," she practically whispered._

_            " I missed you too, Rory. You can't imagine how much," Tristan replied. He then kissed her. At first Rory was shocked, but she finally gave in and kissed him back._

            "One thing led to another, Jess."

            "Do you think you're pregnant?" he said, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. 

            " I don't know, but I knew if I went to Doose's it would be all over Star Hollow by that afternoon. Not to mention, Dean. What'll he do if I am pregnant? Oh god," Rory started to cry.

            " Oh, Rory, don't worry about Dean right now, we'll deal with him later." Jess said to her as he enveloped her in a hug. " Do you want to get a pregnancy test? We can try it right there."

            Rory nodded a 'yes' and they were off.

*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

            (In a supermarket, twenty minutes later)

            "Okay Rory, I got the best kind. In fact I got two," Jess said, revealing another box from behind his back. " So that you can be double sure of the results."

            "Thanks Jess. You really are a good friend," Rory said smiling. "Come in with me, pleeeease?"

            " Oh, fine." Jess said while making sure there wasn't anyone looking as he entered the Women's restroom.  After making sure there wasn't anyone else in the bathroom, he locked the door and motioned for Rory to go use the tests.

            In a couple of minutes she came out of the stall and set the two tests on the ledge under the mirrors.

            Jess set his watch for 10 minutes, and they prepared to wait.

            Leaning against the wall together, Jess asked if Rory wanted to play a game.      "Sure. What game?" was her reply.

            " I spy. It was my favorite game when I was little." He said.

            " Me too! I made my mom play with me for hours. I wanna start," she said. "Okay, I spy with my little eye something… orange and hideous."

            " Ooh I know," Jess said giddily. "That painting over there."

            " Yah! You're good," Rory said feigning awe.

            " You know, in guys bathrooms we're lucky if we have any hand soap, let alone any toilet paper. And if you have a painting, then it must be some kind of miracle," Jess stated.

            Rory laughed just as the timer on Jess's watch went off. He looked at her. "Do you want me to check for you?" he asked with a concerned look on his face.

            " No, I need to do this on my own, but thanks," Rory said while trying to get up the courage to walk over to where the tests were.

            After a minute of standing there, Jess cleared his throat to get her attention, she woke up from the trance she had been in, and walked over to the ledge.

            She glanced down at the thin sticks. 

            Jess couldn't tell her reaction from the back of her head. Until she turned around, he couldn't see the tears streaming down her face. 

            She ran out of the bathroom with Jess running behind her. Quickly she jumped into the jeep and sped away, leaving Jess standing there dumbfounded.

*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

**Author's Note:** My brother told me about the whole bathroom situation, so, no I didn't find out for myself. Review, review. Hannah


	2. Filler Chapter

San Francisco is Known for its Steep Hills

**Author's Note: **This story will have a slash eventually, I just don't know between whom yet. I'm open to suggestions, actually I love them. So, just click that little button and review! This chapter is from Lorelai's point of view, then Rory's. Just so you know, at the beginning of this story Rory is still with Dean and Jess is one of her best friends. He doesn't judge her because he's had a rough past. Okay, on with the show.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, yada yada.

Chapter Two 

Rory walked into the house at about 8:30. 

            "I'm going to bed Mom," she said to her mom.

            "Okay sweetie. Good night," Lorelai said kissing the top of Rory's head. "Love ya."

            "Love ya too mom," Rory replied before walking into her bedroom and closing the door.

            She felt so bad about leaving Jess at the supermarket, but she just freaked out when she saw the positive signs on the tests. God, what was she going to do? She new she couldn't tell her mom, because her mom would probably strangle her right there on the spot.

            Nobody could know. That's why she came up with her plan.

**Author's Note: **Sorry for such a short chapter. It'll be longer next time. J ~Hannah


	3. Like Orpheus

Cha San Francisco is Known for its Steep Hills

**Author's Note: **Thanks for all the great reviews! I'm still thinking about whom to pair up.  You'll find out soon enough.  As always, REVIEW!!!! (You know you want to.)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, yada yada.

Chapter Three 

It was Saturday, a wonderful day. At least it was supposed to be.  It was supposed to an exciting fun filled day for Rory. Her eighteenth birthday.

But instead of eating cake and listening to Lane's band, Rory was on a bus to the airport.

Tears were streaming down her face. It wasn't supposed to be this way. She was supposed to go to Harvard and be a journalist for the New York Times. Then she'd get married and live happily ever after. She was supposed to make her mom proud.

But now she was sitting on this dirty bus. 

Her mom had taken the dress Rory was wearing to the dry cleaners three times just to make sure it was clean for the party. Rory was wearing it as she packed her bag. She then ran to the bus stop and hopped on, hoping it would lead her to a new better future.

As Rory had sat down, she felt something squishy beneath her. She slowly stood up, revealing gum stuck to her butt. It was kind of ironic. It was almost funny. Her tears slowly turned to quiet laughter.

It would all be fine, wouldn't it? It had been for her mom. 

She just felt that she needed to escape from all the pressures and never look back.

Her perfect life would just take a little detour. It would end the same way. Happily ever after.

The bus came to a jerky stop.

"Hartford Airport!" the bus driver screamed. This was the moment where Rory could move forward to a new life or retreat back to Stars Hollow.

Her mind was set and like in Orpheus and the Underworld she couldn't turn back.

Rory stepped off the bus with confidence, walked in through the automatic doors and up to the lady at the check in. 

" I need a one way ticket to San Francisco," Rory said.

"Certainly. Name please," the lady said quickly.

"Lorelai Gilmore" Rory replied.

"Ok, that will be $360" the lady said, watching Rory count up the money then pass it to her. "Alright, your flight leaves at 10:16 AM at gate D3." 

"Thank you," Rory replied quietly taking the tickets and glancing at her watch. It was 9:45. Rory found gate D3 and took a seat. She had used a quarter of the money she had gotten for graduation. Oh well.

Time passed quickly as Rory sat thinking about what she would do once she got there. She would need a job. "Hopefully San Francisco will be as nice as Stars Hollow. It seems almost impossible," Rory thought to herself. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she realized how much so would actually miss her home not to mention her mom and Lane. She had left without telling anyone where so was going. It would be better that way. They would be left with the perfect memory of Rory Gilmore. Straight a student, always polite, never did anything out of the ordinary. How wrong they were. 

"Boarding flight 893 to San Francisco will begin now with rows 15 and higher," the airline assistant announced. Rory was row 16 and boarded quickly.

 Once sitting in her seat she got out Sylvia Plath's The Bell Jar and didn't look up until a woman seeming to be about fifty and quite cheerful bumped her accidentally, while sitting down next to her. She smiled at her, and Rory smiled back politely. 

"Oh Sylvia Plath, she's wonderful. In college I discovered his work and couldn't ever put it down.  I must have read every single one of his books at least three times," the woman said. "I'm Annie," she said.

"Hi, I'm Rory," she replied shaking the woman's hand. "I love her as well. I actually had a different copy of it, but I read it so much the cover ripped off and I couldn't read the pages 'cause I had dropped it in puddles or on the ground too many times" Rory said chuckling at memories.

" You must be quite the student, having read Sylvia Plath and enjoying it so much," Annie said smiling.

" Yes, umm, I actually got into Harvard." Rory said turning slightly red at mentioning her achievements.

"Wow. You're going to attend classes there in fall correct?" she exclaimed, clearly quite impressed.

" Actually no. I'm going to live in San Francisco." Rory said becoming suddenly fascinated with her hands that were sitting in her lap.

" What are you going to do when you get there?" she asked, clearly quite shocked.

"I don't know," Rory replied laughing at the absurdity coming from her own mouth. "Probably first try to get a job and work form there. Do you know anything about San Francisco?" 

" Actually I've lived there most my life, " Annie said. " You know Rory, you could always stay with me if you really needed to, you seem like a very nice person."

"Really?" Rory asked hoping the answer was yes. "How do you know I won't turn out to be some type of murderer or fugitive?"

"It's a chance I'm willing to take," Annie said smiling with a slight twinkle in her eye. "I like to trust people rather than think badly of them."

"Well then I will definitely take you up on your offer," Rory said sounding very excited. " What will rent be?"

"Oh no cost dear, I won't charge you," Annie said shocked.

"Of course I have to pay something. I'll get a job and until then I can pay you with the money I have," she said counting the money she had wadded up in her pocket.

" Oh don't be silly," Annie said motioning for Rory to put her money away. "If you like I'll let you pay for the coffee of the household. I'm warning you though; I drink a lot of it. At least four cups a day"

" Of course! That'll work out perfect." Rory said excited for the offer. "It's my weakness also, some people are alcoholics, well me I'm a coffeeaholic." 

Annie laughed at this comment. " I'm afraid I am as well dear. How about when we reach San Francisco you buy me coffee. We then can talk, and I can get to know you and you me," she said.

"You have got a deal," Rory said extending her hand.

Annie shook it strongly and they both laughed. 

Sorry for the chapter's corny ending I couldn't think of anything else. Review, review. ~Hannah


	4. She's Leaving Home

San Francisco is Known for it's Steep Hills

****

**Author's Note: **Sorry for not updating. It wouldn't let me upload. It'll be quicker next time promise. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, you have no idea how much it means to me so continue!  I'm trying to update quickly, but you'll have to bare with me (Is that how you spell that? Sorry if I'm wrong.) Does anyone read these author's notes? Oh well, here's the story. I named the chapter after a Beatles song. I know you were just going crazy wondering that. Right…the story. Sorry.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, yada yada.                                                         

Chapter Four 

****

          Yawning, Lorelai climbed out of bed.  She had hardly slept the night before.  She knew Rory was hiding something from her.  It was a mother's instinct to know when their child is upset.

          Rory's door was closed and Lorelai figured she was still asleep. "I'll let her wake up to the scent of coffee," Lorelai thought to herself.

          She jumped in her jeep and drove over to Luke's.  As she walked in the door Luke grabbed the pot of coffee and poured two extra big cups of coffee to go.

          "Wow, I didn't even have to ask," Lorelai said in awe.

          "Well, ya know, it's Rory's birthday and all, and I figured she'd appreciate it," Luke said slightly embarrassed.          

          "Thanks Luke," Lorelai said smiling genuinely. " You truly are a good friend."

            They stood there awkwardly for a few seconds, until Kirk interrupted their moment.

            "Hey! Can I get a refill over here?" he shouted across the diner to Luke who was standing at the counter talking to Lorelai.

            " Kirk, you've been here for at least two hours! You have to be on your fifth cup of coffee. I want you out!" Luke said getting more and more annoyed.

            " I'm sorry but Cat Kirk had kittens and it's not pretty," Kirk said.

            " I thought Cat Kirk was a boy," Luke said getting confused.

            " So did we, until I discovered her demonic kittens," Kirk stated. "They might be small, but they bite hard," he said defensively.

            " I have to go Luke. Thanks for the coffee," Lorelai said as she slipped out the door.

*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

          Lorelai pulled into the driveway and stepped out of the jeep into a mud puddle. 

          "Oh great!" she thought. "And I just bought these shoes." She walked around the house looking for something. "Ahah!" she shouted in triumph. "I knew we had to have one."  

          After spraying her feet off with the newly discovered hose, she ran inside to inform Rory of the very exciting news.

          "Rory! Guess wha-," Lorelai stopped mid sentence. Rory's bed was empty. Her bookshelves weren't quite bare, but it was visible that many books were missing. Running over to the closet, Lorelai opened the doors quickly, causing them to slam against the walls.  A lot of the clothes were missing. Turning around to look over the room, she realized all the pictures of her and Rory were missing, along with Rory's journal and CD player gone from her bedside table.

          "Shit," Lorelai whispered to herself, sitting down on the bed and realizing that Rory was gone. Hearing something crinkle beneath her, she stood up to reveal a note.  It was from Rory.

_Dear Mom,          _

_         I'm sorry.  It's not your fault. I'll miss you._

_                                Love, _

                                Rory 

"Oh my God," Lorelai said, her fear rapidly transforming to pain and tears.

            Tears streaming down her face, Lorelai ran outside and jumped into her jeep and drove like a madwoman to Luke's.

            "Luke!" she shouted running into the diner.  Her face was splotchy and it was quite clear that she had been crying.

            "Lorelai, what's wrong?" Luke asked with sincere concern.

            "She's gone." Lorelai said, tears falling from her face again.

**Author's Note: **Sorry the chapter was so short.  Updating will happen soon.  I want your opinions.  Should I have Jess tell Lorelai that Rory's pregnant and have Rory come home after the baby's born, or have Rory come home like a beach ball, or not have Rory come home on her own at all? Whatever you think would be best. Review and I will try to listen to your requests. Promise.  Now click that pretty little button and tell me! ~ Hannah


	5. Authors Note

**Author's note**: Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm currently writing a chapter in Rory's point of view and it's taking me a while.  During Spring Break I had absolutely no time, because I was visiting with relatives. I promise I'll continue. I'm antsy to know what's going to happen, because I currently have no idea. There are too many ideas going through my head right now.  I'm currently sifting through these possible ideas and becoming an expert sifter.  Ideas are **_always_** welcomed (_hint, hint_) _so_ review! I'd post my email address but I had a bad experience with that once. Sorry. Along with these ideas I also like to know what you think of my writing. Constructive criticism is also always welcomed. Updating soon to come. Love you all!!  GOD BLESS THE WORLD!!!                                                   ~ Hannah

PS.  Did you see the preview for next week??!! AHHHH! 


End file.
